Syndicate
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Kaito, mahasiswa yang ngulang setahun karena gagal skripsi tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan masuk ke dunia sindikat yang menegangkan. Penasaran? Check this out! :D


**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Syndicate"_

**Warning :**

Kesoktahuan author, OOC, gaje, abal, crack-pair, naskah yang absurd, judul sok keren, auk ah, banyak banget cacatnya nih cerita -_-

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid milik Yamaha dkk. #plak

Mvii milik Tuhan, orangtuanya... Milik readers? Emang pengen banget ya? :p

**.**

**Syndicate**

**.**

C.1 "Recruitment"

Tahun 2012 ini menjadi tahun kedua bagi Kaito mengulang kuliahnya karena gagal dalam membuat skripsi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Mahasiswa bernama Kaito Shion ini tak pernah serius dalam suatu hal, cenderung menyepelekan. Dan siapa sangka bahwa tahun itu ia akan masuk dalam dunia yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Kaito Shion, seseorang menunggumu di depan kantor administrasi."

"Hah?" Kaito yang lagi asyik ngorek-ngorek telinga menggunakan bolpennya (ieuh) menengok dengan penuh heran. Biasanya kalau bukan tukang kredit bajunya yang kelewat polos, ya, ibu kostnya yang kelewat pelit. Tapi, nggak mungkin banget mereka nyamperin Kaito sampai ke fakultasnya 'kan?

Berhubung mata kuliahnya juga sudah selesai, ia merapihkan alat-alat tulisnya yang jadi korban perbuatan menjijikannya itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Tak buang waktu, ia menuju ke ruang administrasi. Dan benar saja ada seorang pria setengah pendek (?) yang menungguinya di sana. Kaito sama sekali tak mengenal orang itu.

"Ck, lama sekali," keluh pria itu dan berdiri. Ternyata, tingginya nggak sampai sedada Kaito! "Perkenalkan, namaku Utatane Hiko."

Typo? Nggak, itu emang sengaja. Ntar juga pada ngerti kok.

"Kaito Shion, mahasiswa semester enam fakultas sos-pol." Sesuatu yang _absurd_ tapi memang kenyataan, Kaito mahasiswa fakultas sos-pol.

Hiko mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi ia masukan di saku celananya dan melihat jam. "Kita agak telat, jadi lebih baik kau ikut denganku sekarang juga."

"Ngapain?" Kaito mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kita punya beberapa hal untuk dibahas," Hiko membetulkan kerah jas dan dasinya. "Aku ingin kau bisa memahami situasinya bahwa kau bukan orang biasa yang patut direkomendasikan untuk menjadi orang yang lebih hebat kelak."

"Ha..." Kaito cuma mangap sambil ngangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti.

"Baik, kita berangkat." Hiko berjalan duluan dan Kaito mengekor di belakangnya seperti anak yang tersesat di mall.

Kaito melihat kanan dan kirinya dengan perasaan kagum dan tercengang, _padahal ia masih berada di universitasnya sendiri._ Mungkin Kaito kesambet.

"Masuk." Hiko menyuruh Kaito masuk ke mobilnya.

"Nggak dibukain pintu dulu gitu? Ih, gak romantis deh kamyuu~" Kaito mengeluarkan gaya banci yang ia lihat saat kebetulan nyasar di Taman Lawang saat menuju ke Monas. Dan sumpah, Monas sama Taman Lawang itu jauh.

"Baiklah." Hiko nampak terburu-buru, makanya ia menuruti saja ocehan Kaito.

"Nah, gitu dong! Yuk ah, berangkat!" Kaito seenak jidat memperlakukan Hiko seperti sopirnya.

Hiko masuk dan begitu pintu tertutup Hiko langsung menjulurkan tangannya lagi. Kaito agak bingung tapi tetap menjabat tangan Hiko.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Utatane Piko."

Kaito mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, kita di sini untuk membicarakan bubur merah putih untuk selamatan ganti nama, ya?"

"Bukan. Hiko hanya nama karanganku agar identitasku tidak ketahuan." Piko mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Gila, nggak kreatip amat!" Kaito menyalahi aturan EYD. "Harusnya bikin yang kerenan dikit kayak James, Thomas, Andrew, gitu!" Piko yang mendengar protes Kaito cuma mengangguk-angguk saja tanpa respon lebih lanjut.

Mobil sedan warna silver itu pun berjalan keluar dari parkiran Universitas Crypton, universitas yang paling diimpi-impikan para siswa kelas 12 SMA. Dan karena faktor luck Kaito, ia berhasil diterima di universitas idaman tersebut. Bagaimana lucknya bisa membantunya? Hanya ia, Tuhan, dan author yang tahu.

"Dengar, aku mengajakmu ikut denganku karena aku telat merekomendasikanmu sebagai kandidat dalam organisasi yang sudah sangat profesional di bidangnya dan sudah pernah dipimpin oleh sebelas generasi. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu." Piko menjelaskan sambil menyetir.

"Aih, jadi nggak enak deh diperhatiin kayak gitu..." Kaito lagi-lagi ngelantur.

Piko tak menjawab. Ia membuka laci yang ada di dekat setirnya dan melemparkan sebuah map kepada Kaito. "Di dalamnya adalah semua data tentang dirimu yang berhasil aku kumpulkan."

Mobil berbelok ke arah jalanan yang tidak terlalu padat. Dilihat dari cara menyetir, nampaknya Piko bukan orang yang sembarangan. Nenek-nenek yang sedang menyeberang saja bisa ia hindari dengan lihai agar tak terlalu membuang waktu dan juga tidak membahayakan nenek tersebut. Sementara itu, Kaito iseng melihat-lihat isi map tersebut. Seluruhnya lengkap, bahkan disertai piagam-piagam penghargaan yang ia pernah raih.

"Terbodoh di kelas, tapi terbaik dalam bidang non-akademik. Kapten tim futsal, koordinator di klub musik, anggota pramuka dengan skill tali-temali terbaik, peraih medali emas di olimpiade karate, dan pelari tercepat di SMP. Di SMA, kau bahkan pernah dikirim ke Amerika untuk mempraktekan beberapa gerakan karate kepada mahasiswa di sana dalam sebuah seminar olahraga. Siapa yang sangka, orang sepertimu malah terjebak dalam fakultas sos-pol yang membosankan itu?" Piko menyebutkan prestasi-prestasi Kaito.

Kaito mulai menanggapi serius ucapan Piko. "Dengar, ini tak biasa menurutku. Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan informasi selengkap ini mengenai diriku?"

Piko tersenyum simpul. "Sudah ku bilang, kami profesional di bidang kami, Kaito Shion."

Mobil berhenti. Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa mobil itu berhenti di sebuah _base_ yang terpencil di sebuah dermaga kapal seperti di film-film. Nyatanya, mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah mall.

"Kita di mall 'kan? Mau ngapain? _Shopping?_" Kaito menanyai Piko.

"Kau akan sangat terkejut sebentar lagi, Kaito Shion." Piko kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan masuk ke parkiran. Saat berada di parkiran lantai terdasar, Piko menekan klaksonnya tiga kali dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Tiba-tiba tanah di bawah mobil itu bergerak turun dan membawa mobil itu ke ruangan lain.

"_What the..._" Kaito ternganga, benar-benar terkejut dengan teknologi canggih yang baru saja ia lihat itu.

Mobil kembali berhenti di depan gerbang besi. Piko kembali menekan klaksonnya, kali ini hanya satu kali dan sangat panjang. Begitu gerbang terbuka, Piko masuk dan memarkirkan mobilnya di antara mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Kaito turun dan mulutnya terus menganga karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Jejeran mobil mewah yang bahkan beberapa di antaranya adalah mobil_ limited edition!_

"Kita akan masuk, Kaito." Piko berjalan lagi dan Kaito kembali mengekor. Kali ini, Piko mengetikan beberapa angka pada sebuah mesin pemasuk _password._ Pintu itu terbuka dan di dalamnya ada banyak monitor yang masing-masing menayangkan data yang berbeda.

"_Welcome to Harvest Zero Syndicate,_ Kaito Shion."

Kaito masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan kembali terkejut. Tak henti-hentinya ia menggumam kagum dan matanya tak berkedip sama sekali sedari tadi.

"Piko, kau punya game DoTA di komputer-komputer ini? Kita main, yuk!" Seru Kaito yang kembali melenceng jauh dari harapan Piko.

"Kaito, kita di sini bukan untuk main game, kau mengerti?" Piko duduk di salahsatu kursi dan menghadap ke layar.

"Lalu?" Kaito berjalan mendekat pada Piko.

"Aku baru saja diresmikan jadi pemilik cabang dari organisasi ini dan inilah base milikku. Untuk itulah, aku merekrut orang hebat sepertimu." Mata Piko menyala terang di tengah-tengah puluhan monitor di belakangnya.

Kaito meletakan tasnya dan duduk di kursi di sebelah Piko. "Ceritakan aku lebih banyak mengenai hal seru ini. Aku sangat tertarik, dunia milikmu ini seperti game. Aku jadi bersemangat, nih." Kaito tersenyum.

"Hahaha... Aku tak salah pilih orang rupanya."

**.**

**Syndicate**

**.**

Kaito memutar-mutar bolpennya untuk membunuh bosannya yang menyerang sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan hebatnya, kelas dimulai tujuh menit yang lalu.

_'Pertama, kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapa pun mengenai organisasi ini. Kedua, kau harus mematuhi segala perintahku. Terakhir, jangan jatuh cinta.'_

Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak pernah serius dalam menjalin hubungan dengan gadis-gadis..."

_'Misi pertamamu adalah untuk mencari seorang mahasiswa yang pintar meng-hack program. Kau bisa menemukannya di fakultas IT, ku rasa.'_

"Piko nyuruh seenak jidat, deh. Hack aja aku nggak ngerti apaan, aku malah disuruh nyari mahasiswa yang bisa melakukannya. Ck," Kaito mendecak bingung.

"Kaito Shion, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tegur dosen yang sedang memberikan materi kuliah.

"Maaf, Pak! Saya kepikiran jemuran saya yang belum sempat saya angkat! Ngerinya kalau nggak kehujanan, ya, dicolong orang, Pak!" Kaito mengelit dengan cepat. Dosen itu iya-iya saja karena sudah _terlalu terbiasa_ dengan tingkah Kaito.

Singkat kata singkat cerita, Kaito sudah selesai dengan mata kuliahnya tersebut. Dan sesuai perintah Piko, ia harus mulai dengan mencuri data seluruh mahasiswa IT di Universitas Crypton dari ruang administrasi. Tapi, gimana caranya coba?

Kaito nongkrong di dekat ruang administrasi dan melihat petugas di ruangan itu menuju ke kantin kampus untuk membeli makanan sementara petugas yang lain di dalam ruangan. Saat petugas yang tadi ke kantin kembali, ada selang waktu hingga petugas yang kedua keluar sambil membawa tasnya. Rupanya, petugas kedua pulang. Kaito terus sabar nongkrong di depan ruang administrasi. Cukup lama hingga seorang petugas lain masuk. Tapi, petugas itu langsung keluar lagi bersama petugas yang sebelumnya. Inilah kesempatan Kaito!

Kaito buru-buru lari secepat Kobayakawa Sena dan mengutak-atik lemari dokumen universitas yang isinya kebanyakan dokumen jadul yang mungkin sudah ratusan tahun berada di sana. Penuh debu, kotor, dan bahkan tulisannya mulai luntur dan kertasnya nggak lebih rapih daripada baju lecek yang belum diseterika dua bulan.

"Kacamata saya ketinggalan! Sebentar, ya!"

_'Gawat!'_ pikir Kaito yang panik mencari tempat sembunyi. Bukan tempat sembunyi yang ia temukan, ia malah mendapati sebuah komputer menyala dengan menayangkan data-data seluruh mahasiswa di semua fakultas.

"Ngapain kamu?"

Degh! Kaito menoleh ke pintu ruang administrasi, tapi tak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Mumpung ada kesempatan, Kaito asal cabut flashdisk yang ada di CPU komputer tanpa pikir panjang. Begitu melongok ke luar, ternyata petugas tadi sedang menegur seorang mahasiswa yang tertangkap basah sedang merokok di dekat ruang administrasi. Kaito tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu untuk kabur sesegera mungkin.

Dan, yak, Kaito berhasil mendapatkan data seluruh mahasiswa di Universitas Crypton sekaligus flashdisk baru untuk menyimpan map-map DoTA.

**.**

**Syndicate**

**.**

"Gila, virusnya banyak banget nih flashdisk..." Kaito sweatdrop menyaksikan perhitungan virus di dalam flashdisk tersebut yang tidak selesai-selesai sejak tadi.

Piko cuma narik nafas, buang, narik nafas, buang, narik nafas, ngejitak Kaito (?). Ternyata kesabarannya habis juga menghadapi partner barunya itu. "Kau asal saja sih mengambilnya! Kenapa tidak bawa dokumen yang _hard-copy_ saja!"

"Apaan tuh _hard-copy?_ Nama minuman ya, kopi-kopi gitu, sih." Tebakan Kaito ngawur setengah mati (?).

Piko bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku mau beli minuman dulu. Kau tunggulah sebentar." Piko pun meninggalkan Kaito sendirian di ruangan penuh monitor tersebut. Mata Kaito langsung berbinar-binar, penasaran dengan seluruh komputer yang ada di sana.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Piko kembali memasuki ruang basecampnya. Ia sangat terkejut, komputernya malah dipakai untuk main game _Counter Strike!_

"Kaito!" Piko nyaris saja melempar Kaito dengan kopi panas.

"Keren banget, sumpah, main _CS_ di monitor sebesar ini! Hahaha!" Kaito ngakak.

Piko mencak-mencak gila sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Matikan! Matikan! Matikan!" Ia mengambil sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke Kaito.

"Huwaaa! Pistol beneran! Ampun!" Kaito langsung mencet _alt_ dan _F4_. Begitu keluar dari game _CS,_ monitor menunjukan kumpulan data mahasiswa fakultas IT.

"Rupanya kau sudah mengeceknya duluan, ya?" Piko bertanya.

"I-Iya," Kaito ngumpet di bawah kursi, takut ditembak sama Piko.

Piko tersenyum kagum karena ternyata Kaito tak terlalu buruk. "Siapa yang kira-kira membuatmu tertarik?" Tanya Piko sambil menscroll mousenya, melihat-lihat seluruh data yang ada.

Kaito keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Tidak ada gadis yang menarik menurutku." Kaito berpura-pura memainkan jenggotnya, padahal nggak punya.

"Kita tak membicarakan gadis, Kaito." Piko geleng-geleng kepala. "Kita membicarakan mengenai _hacker_."

"_Hacker_ apaan, sih?! Kau menyuruhku mencari hacker tanpa memberitahuku _hacker_ itu apaan!" Kaito mengeluh.

"Aku tak punya waktu mengajarimu. Bagaimana kalau salahsatu rekanku saja yang mengajarimu?" Piko memutar kursinya sambil tersenyum.

"Ku kira kau tak punya rekan lagi?" Kaito bertanya.

"Siapa bilang?" Piko mengeluarkan handphonenya.

_**To be continued...**_

**.**

**Syndicate**

**.**

Rizuka: And here we go! Fic multichap terbaru dari Mvii! :D

Chimi: Troubleful Love aja belum kelar -_-

Rizuka: Tenang, si Mikuo bisa nunggu kok :p

Mikuo: Woy! Gue udah nggak sabar nih mau cium Miku!

Miku: Najong! XP

Rizuka: Aciee!

Ame: Gedumprang!

Michi: Kecimprung!

Someone: Kecebong!

Rizuka: -_-

Michi: Ok, daripada makin heboh mending kita udahin dulu ya sesi curhatan gaje Mvii! Bay bay! XD


End file.
